


legacies hide in the embers

by starsngalaxys



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bumi II has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Childbirth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Insecurity, Like there’s a timeskip and everything, Long-Distance Relationship, Make-Believe, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Step-parents, Tenderness, The Sharksquid strikes again, They all just really love their family, non-linear chapters, nongraphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: One shots surrounding this family cause the amount of untapped potential is incredible
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang & Iroh II, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Iroh II & Bumi II (Avatar), Iroh II & Izumi (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. try, try, try to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from In The Embers by Sleeping At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Son - Sleeping At Last. 
> 
> Their daughter is called Umi in this fic, for a few reasons. The fire nation seems to have a habit of naming their kids similar names to their own, or other relatives. Like Azula = Azulon, Iroh = Ilah, etc.   
> Also one of its meanings is ocean, tying back to her water tribe heritage... man I put way to much thought into that

“Fire Lord Izumi? Your husband wishes to speak to you over the radio.” 

Izumi stumbled off of the throne, completely unladylike and definitely not how she should behave in front of the palace workers, but she didn’t care. Her husband had been staying with his brother on air temple island. She was 100% behind him repairing his relationship with his siblings, she had been urging him to do so for years, but she missed him. He was retired now, but they had barely seen one another. Their son, (well, her son, but Bumi and Iroh have never cared about their lack of blood relation. They’d always gotten along like a house on fire.) had seen him more than she had. 

Izumi finally made it to the radio room, hair noticeably mussed and missing a shoe. She grabbed the microphone and practically yelled a greeting into it. 

“Well, hello to you too princess!” He said coyly. 

She smiled. 

“I’ve missed you. But I have a feeling that this isn’t a social call. What happened.” 

She could almost feel Bumi’s energy through the radio. 

“I can airbend!”

A wave of shock washed over her. “W- what? HOW?” 

“I DON’T KNOW! I was trying to give Bumju the sweater I made him and sorta maybe fell off a cliff-“

“BUMI!”

“Yeah yeah, I know. But I fell. And right when I thought I was going to hit the ground and you were gonna have to live without my gorgeous face, I airbent! Just a blast of air, right out of my hands!”

“My love, that’s AMAZING!” 

“Yeah…”

She frowned. 

“You are excited, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am! I must be,” Izumi could hear the facade of ecstasy leave his voice; “I mean this is what I’ve been wishing for since I was old enough to understand what bending was. Ever since I found out that I couldn’t do it. I should be excited, shouldn’t I Zumi?” 

Izumi sighed. She should have known this was coming. Bumi wasn’t unhappy being a non bender, you could even say he liked it. But being the son of the Avatar, who also was the last Airbender, and not being a bender is a lot different than just being a non bender. The misplaced guilt and desperate need for validation had been present all throughout his childhood into their marriage. He wanted his father’s approval, which he already had; he just couldn’t believe it. Now he was an airbender. His father had been dead for 18 years and he was now an airbender. It wasn’t fair. 

“Love, you should feel however you feel. It’s understandable that you would have mixed feelings about this, it’s shocking! However you feel is okay.” She soothed. 

All is silent on the other end for what feels like an eternity. Then finally,

“I feel happy. I feel ecstatic! You should have seen Tenzin’s face Zumi, he’s so excited and so is Mom.”

Izumi grinned. “Wonderful. Now do you want to tell Iroh and Umi, or should I?”

There was more silence from the other end, then panic. 

“Oh wait the kids! I need to tell the kids,” ruffling noises could be heard from the other end, “I love you, I gotta go!”

“Goodbye love.” Then the line went dead. Izumi smiled. They were going to have to switch up the palace gym. 


	2. your heart is your masterpiece (and I'll keep it safe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Career Day puts an idea in a young Iroh’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from I’ll Keep You Safe - Sleeping At Last (most of my titles will be from them)

Izumi was scrambling around their quarters, trying to put her hair up while balancing an entire stack of scrolls under her arm. Bumi had just returned home on leave a few hours before and was currently waking from a long nap. 

“Sweetheart, could you go check on Iroh? He was upset after school today and I wanted to talk to him, but I have a meeting in 10 minutes!” 

Bumi yawned as he stood and walked towards his wife. 

“Course. Now stand still for a minute.” He reached up and started to fix her hairpiece. Izumi could feel her racing heart start to slow. 

“There, all done.” He put his hands on his hips and stood back to admire his work. She laughed and stepped forward to kiss him. 

“Thank you. Now I have to go.” She made a break for the door. 

”Knock those advisors dead, honey!” 

She jokingly saluted and ran down the hall and out of sight. 

Bumi let out a sigh before heading to his son’s room. He rapped on the door. Iroh valued his privacy. The boy gave his permission through the door, so he slid it open. Iroh was laying facedown on his covers like a starsquid. Bumi crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey firecracker! What’s eating ya?” 

The 8 year old boy made no effort to move off the pillow. “It was career day at school.” He mumbled. 

“Okay, and what happened?”

Iroh pushes himself up. “I realized that I don’t get to pick what I want to do! I’m the crown prince! I’m going to be firelord! Well what if I don’t want to be?”

Bumi was taken aback. Iroh had never talked about what he wanted to do. It had never been a question. That seems to be the problem though. 

“Kiddo, I know people who would kill to be in your position. And I mean that literally, there’s a reason we have food testers. If you don’t want to be the firelord, what do you want to be?” 

The boy’s face scrunched up a little as he thought. Then his face lit up. 

“I wanna be in the military like you!”

Bumi cringed a little bit. “Kiddo, you’re gonna have to talk to your mom about that. What I do is dangerous, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

That didn’t seem to change the kid’s mind. Iroh bounced up and wrapped himself around his stepfather’s shoulders. “But we can go fight bad guys together and I can go on cool adventures!”

Bumi reached behind him and tossed the boy over his shoulder. 

“Well in that case- wait!” 

“What?”

“Did you hear that?”

“What is it!?”

“It’s the shark squid! He’s come for me!” Bumi jumped up, and Iroh started giggling. “Quick! General Iroh, we have to come up with a plan of attack!” 

Iroh scrambled up Bumi’s back and sat upon his shoulders. “Yeah! We gotta come at him from behind, like a sneak attack!” 

“You’re a mad genius kid! Let’s go!” 

* * *

  
Izumi wasn’t sure what she expected to see when she walked into her family room, but it looking like a hurricane had run through it wasn't it. And where was- ahh. Found the hurricanes. 

Bumi and Iroh were hiding in a blanket fort in the middle of the room. She could hear whispering and laughter, and then her little boy ran out and jumped at her. 

“Mama, you gotta hide! The shark squid is gonna get you!”

“The shark squid? Well, we can’t let that happen can we?” She let Iroh pull her into the blanket fort. “What’s our plan of attack?”

Bumi pushed a messily drawn map in front of her. 

“We attack the squid from the east, so we can get him while his guard is down. You and I can distract him, while General Iroh here deals the final blow.” 

They played until Iroh started yawning. Lights from the lamps dimly lit up the fort through the fabric. Iroh was tucked between his parents and fell asleep very quickly. Izumi stroked his hair gently. 

“What brought this on?”

“Brought what on?” Her husband asked. 

“General Iroh?”

“Oh. It was career day at school. He’s decided he doesn’t want to be Firelord.”

“But he wants to be a General?” She questioned. Bumi nodded. 

“I told him that he’d have to take it up with you, but I figured a game is pretty harmless.” 

Iroh mumbled something and rolled over, latching himself onto Bumi’s arm. The look that overtook his face when looking at the boy made Izumi’s heart swell. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“You’re an amazing father, you know that?” 

His smile made her heart soar. 

“Well, if he doesn’t want to be Firelord, then we’re gonna have to find another heir.” She teased. He waggled his eyebrows at her, then his face went serious. 

“You want that? Another kid?”

“I mean, if you're up for it?” 

“I’m not, not up for it.” He said with a grin, “plus I think it would be good for Iroh.”

“Me too.” She shifted so their son was bracketed between them and rested her hand on her husband’s ribs. “I love you both. So much.” And she didn’t think she had ever meant that more. 


	3. our definition of perfect was written when you were born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Bumi welcome their second child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Life - Sleeping At Last

Aang and Katara were quietly having tea, enjoying each other’s company in the kitchen of Air Temple Island. Around 11:00 pm, the door suddenly slammed open as their eldest son burst in, clearly panicked with his 9-year-old stepson in his arms. The couple was on their feet in an instant and by their son. Katara gently pulled Iroh out of his arms and asked him what was wrong. 

“Izumi’s water broke, I don’t know what to do Mom you gotta help-“ Katara interrupted.

“Honey! Of course, I’ll help.” She soothed, resting her free hand on his shoulder, “just take me there alright?” 

He nodded. Katara handed their grandchild to her husband and all but ran outside with Bumi. Aang followed behind, slower as not to jostle the sleepy child. By the time they got to the Fire Palace, Iroh was fast asleep. 

Katara was inside so fast you’d think she was the Airbender, rather than Aang. Logically she knew that Izumi was probably going to be fine, but the amount of worry on her son’s face triggered her mother-instincts. 

The Fire Princess was laying in her bed with attendants fussing to and fro around her. Bumi was at her side, holding her hand in an instant. Izumi let out a tired laugh. 

“Relax, it’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

Bumi sighed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be acting like this, you need me right now and-“ Izumi placed a finger on his lips. 

“It’s alright my love, trust me.” She said with a wince.

Katara got to work making the younger woman comfortable. They were likely in for a rough couple of hours

  
  


Aang sent a messenger hawk to his two younger children to deliver the news. He then carried a sleeping Iroh to his room. The Avatar was quite taken with the boy his son had committed to take part in raising. In his mind, he was his first grandchild, even if not by blood. Not all family is blood is a lesson he learnt over and over when he was young, first with Gyatso and the other Air Nomads, then with Sokka and Katara, then Toph, Suki, and Zuko as they went along that summer. 

He leant down to drop the child onto his bed and stood to leave, but a small hand grabbed at his robe. 

“Is Momma okay?” Iroh yawned. Aang knelt down. 

“She’s gonna be just fine.”

“Gramma and Dad are with her right? She’s not alone?” 

“Of course not,” he comforted, “I’m gonna go see how she’s doing, and you need to go to sleep.”

“But I caaaann’ttt!”

“Well the sooner you sleep the sooner you wake up,” Aang fibbed, “Then the sooner you can meet your new baby sibling!” 

Iroh contemplated that for a minute, before flopping down onto his pillow and shutting his eyes tight. Aang smiled and headed towards the door. He was just about to shut the door when a small voice said, 

“Goodnight Grandpa Aang.” 

“Goodnight.”   
  


* * *

In the morning, Kya and Tenzin met at the door of the Palace, both holding gift boxes in their hands. They shared a brief greeting and embrace before walking through the heavy doors. They wandered aimlessly through the halls. 

”Well I for one have no idea where we're going.” Kya said. 

”Me neither, ” her brother said, ”We haven't been here since we were young.”

“Young?” Kya snickered, “You’re barely an adult!”

Tenzin flushed. “I’m 24!”

“Practically a baby.” 

The young Airbender sighed. Eventually, they found someone to ask for instructions. They found their parents and the Firelord outside the room. Their mother’s eyes were drooping and her head was leaning on their father’s shoulder. They all looked very happy. 

“They’re inside. We’re just letting them enjoy the moment.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Kya asked. “We’ve got a bet going.”

Aang shook his head. “You’ll just have to wait.” 

They both slid down against the wall next to their parents, gifts on their laps. An excited yell came from down the hall. The young fire prince ran down the hallway, light on his feet and slid to a stop in front of the door. 

“Isthebabyhereisthebabyherearetheyarwtheyare-“

“Wow kiddo!” Kya stood up. “They are, but you gotta quiet down. Your Mom is trying to rest, she’s had a rough night!” 

The boy nodded seriously, then his eyes lit up. He wrapped his skinny arms around the Waterbender’s waist, then around Tenzin’s neck. 

“Hi auntie Kya, hi uncle Tenzin!”

“Hello Iroh,” Tenzin smiled, “Did you sleep well?”

Iroh nodded. “Can we go see the baby now?” 

Right on time, Bumi stuck his head out the door. His face was split with a huge grin. “You guys can come in and meet her now.”

Kya suddenly punched her younger brother’s arm. “Hah! It’s a girl!”

* * *

“Her name is Umi.” The Fire Princess stated proudly. 

“Like water?”

She nodded. Umi had dark wisps of hair on top of her head. Agni shone on her warm, golden irises that were hidden under half-shut eyelids. 

“She’s beautiful.” Kya cooed, stroking the baby’s cheek. 

Iroh clambered up onto the bed next to his mother. He stared down at his sister with wide eyes. Izumi lifted her up so he could see better. 

“This is your big brother, Iroh.” 

He waved a little bit. The little girl caught one of his fingers in her tiny hand. He tugged a little bit, only to find that she refused to let go. He looked up at his mother with confusion written all over his face. 

“Babies have a strong grip sweetheart.” 

Bumi picked up his son and sat next to his wife, placing the boy on his lap. “So what do you think of her, Firecracker?”

“I think I love her.”

Bumi barked out a laugh. 

“Thank the spirits, I was worried.” He joked. 

Zuko moves towards his daughter’s bedside. The corners of his lips were turned up, stretching the old scar tissue above his cheek. 

“Here’s your Grandpa!” Izumi said. Umi reached up and grabbed at his scar. 

“Oh dad I’m sorry!” 

Zuko laughed. “That’s alright. Iroh did the same thing remember? So did you.” He pressed a kiss on her hairline. 

Izumi turned to look at her husband. “Honey, go get yourself some breakfast. And could you grab me something too? Maybe some eggs?” 

“Anything for you, love. I’ll be back.” He lifted Iroh off his lap and stood up. His father moved towards him. 

“I’ll go with you.

* * *

“Your daughter is amazing, son.” The Avatar said.

Bumi’s everlasting grin widened. “Is this how you felt? The first time round?”

“What, with you? Absolutely. Watching your mother in so much pain was difficult, but she’d agree that it was all worth it when we saw your face for the first time.” 

His father’s words brought tears to his eyes. 

The cook already had a meal prepped when the father and son got to the kitchens. Between the two of them, they were able to carry 8 plates (very precariously mind you.) Blessedly, they had Airbending at their disposal. 

Wind blew the door open. 

“We come bearing gifts!” 

They handed out the plates and settled down. Bumi took his daughter out of his wife’s arms so she could eat. 

And as he looked down at his daughter he knew that this was the happiest he had been in a very long time. 


	4. a brand-new war began (one that no one else could feel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had become a pattern, Izumi had noticed. Her husband would toss and turn and scream and wake up in a cold sweat. He would get up and out of bed, be gone for ten to twenty minutes, then come back and lay awake until sleep overtook his anxieties once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for PTSD and panic attacks
> 
> Please let me know if I get anything wrong, I know it’s a sensitive subject
> 
> Also this was really rushed, so sorry if the ending is to quickly paced  
> Chapter title from Mars by (unsurprisingly) Sleeping At Last

It had become a pattern, Izumi had noticed. Her husband would toss and turn and scream and wake up in a cold sweat. He would get up and out of bed, be gone for ten to twenty minutes, then come back and lay awake until sleep overtook his anxieties once more. She pretended to be asleep. She didn’t know what to do. The signs were obvious, the short temper, the nightmares, the paranoia, but she didn’t know how to bring it up. And the longer she waited, the more layers of paint he put on his walls. His jokes became more frequent and more immature, and he was obviously trying to keep people from taking him seriously, distracting them from his own suffering. Well too late, she had been married to him for years now. She had known him before the changes. 

It was one of those nights. She stayed silent. He got up and left the room. She stayed silent. But then she heard it. The crying. Bumi didn’t cry. He shut down, he gave people the silent treatment, he laughed things off, but he didn’t cry. 

That did it. She dragged her tired limbs out from under their duvet and through their dark room. Her heart tore open when she heard the crying turn to full out sobs. She rushed out the door, and there he was.

He was sitting against the hallway wall, legs sprawled out across the carpet. His messy, long hair hid his face and his hands were clutching at his bare sides. 

She called his name softly. Hearing her clearly pulled him out of whatever was going on in his head, but he was still shaking. 

She approached him slowly and sat herself down in front of him. 

“Can I touch you?”

He nodded rapidly. She pushed his snarled hair back and away from his face before cradling it in her pale hands. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” 

He shook his head slowly, struggling to breath. She rose to her knees and pulled his ear to her chest. His arms immediately latched around her back. 

“Match my breathing love, it’s alright.” 

They stayed like that for awhile, her stroking his hair while he found comfort in her heartbeat. His tears subsided and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that…” he choked out. 

“I’m glad I did,” she pulled back and lowered herself back to the ground, “We're supposed to talk about these things. Healthy relationships-“

“Start with communication, I know. I’m sorry.” He looked absolutely shattered. 

She cradled his cheek once more and wiped a tear away with her thumb. “It’s alright. I’m assuming it had something to do with your latest assignment?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “It was uh, just wear of the Northern Tribe. Things went south pretty quick I just-“ he buried his face in his hands. 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Let’s just go back to bed, try and get some rest.” 

He allowed her to pull him to his feet, and together, they walked back into their room and collapsed onto their bed. He curled himself around her middle and she rested her chin on top of his head, and they quickly and quietly fell back to sleep. 


End file.
